


Banish the Stories

by TheMythOfLove



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Central Fiction spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMythOfLove/pseuds/TheMythOfLove
Summary: Oblivion would never be a proper consolation, but it might keep him alive.





	1. Prologue

Nothing could ever compare to the panic of knowing it was the last time he would see his brother. But it wasn’t only that. It wasn’t only horror… it was a heartrending sorrow too.

Powerless. Right in that moment he hated his powerless self more than ever. Ragna said he had grown strong, but then why was Jin on his knees, defeated? About to face the worst tragedy that could occur to him? What was the use of gaining such strength, of having learned and overcome so much, if he couldn’t win when he needed it the most?

“I can still fight” he had stated, desperately, but Ragna’s answer was nothing but the promise of the impending end of it all. Of everything that Jin wished for. The world would be saved, but Jin’s world was crumbling irreparably.

When he clung to his brother, he was no longer attempting to change anything, not quite resigned… because he’d never be able to, but utterly overwhelmed by heartbreak. And he was crying, like he hadn’t cried in years. The tears streamed down his face without giving Jin any chance to hold them back, no, he just couldn’t. He couldn’t speak, he couldn’t think, he could barely listen.

He never had high hopes. He knew life would never be ‘normal’, would never be particularly kind, but no matter what horrible things happened, Jin did held on to a promise, one that motivated him to become stronger and keep fighting for a long time. But that promise was dead now, and instead he was left with the promise of oblivion.

It was like drinking poison… the torture of being granted a few moments to face the pain and horror before everything went dark forever. Jin might not be facing death, but being forced to forget seemed even crueler. Dying alongside his brother would have been the most merciful way to end the story, but he wouldn’t be granted that, only to be abandoned instead not only by Ragna himself but also by each and every memory of him.

He wished he could say he would regret it forever if the last glance he had of his brother was blurred by his tears, but he knew he wouldn’t even have that memory to regret over. Still he forced himself to stop the tears, and looked up at Ragna, hands holding on for dear life to that red jacket, and he saw him smile… God, he loved him. How painstakingly tragic. But that’s how most things had been from the start anyway, and yet this was without a doubt the most unbearable.

But how dare Ragna smile? Silly nii-san, probably thinking he’s making things better by showing such an expression to Jin before leaving him forever. It’s not any better, it can’t be.

At least, Jin is more or less sure he managed to exchange a few I love you’s with him before Ragna’s final words to him reached his ears. Nevertheless, his consciousness is already drifting by then, against his will, into blackness. His field of view became narrower and narrower, but even then he took in the sight before him, Ragna, becoming blurry and distant with every passing second. With the last of his consciousness Jin realized that it wasn’t only his senses shutting down, but every single imprint in his mind related to his beloved brother being ripped and shattered to the last trace. This really was… the last time. A red blur was the last thing he saw before it all went dark.

Oblivion would never be a proper consolation, but it might keep him alive, he knew. All possible sense of fulfillment might go along with his memories, but the world he lived in had been saved. And so life went on, with a melancholy that Jin was never able to trace back to it’s source, it just seeped into his soul as if it was an innate trait of his very existence, just like the many voids in his memory and the incessant longing for something he couldn’t name.


	2. Moonlit vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into the new world.

“Yo, JinJin. Still working this late at night? Surely some of that paperwork can wait until tomorrow.”

The Black Gale didn’t bother knocking on Jin’s office door or announcing himself. He had simply stepped in to find, not very surprisingly, the blond still sitting behind the large wooden desk. A gloved hand rested upon the top of the elegant piece of furniture, holding a pen. The chandelier in the center of the ceiling wasn’t turned on, but the much smaller table lamp to Jin’s right provided enough illumination for the blond to read. Some additional light entered from the large window behind the desk, coming from the city lights and the moon. Silence followed, for all Jin did in response was pause his writing and let his gaze travel from the document before him to the man standing by the door.

Kagura crossed his arms and sighed softly, then stepped further into the office with slow steps. This wasn’t unlike Jin at all, but he was particularly concerned this time. Every now and then the blond would submerge himself in work to nearly unhealthy measures, and if Kagura couldn’t manage to get him to rest, the blond would without a doubt end up collapsing from overworking himself. He stood by Jin’s chair now, and opened his mouth to speak again but was interrupted by the blond’s late response.

“No matter how many times I tell you not to, you keep calling me that.” Jin spoke, calm but coldly. Still nothing unusual, but that didn’t make Kagura stop wishing he could find more ways to trigger a different kind of response.

The black haired man gave a slow nod, trying to read the other’s state of mind. “Sorry, JinJin.” he answered, then clicked his tongue right away and hummed quietly. “Old habits die hard, huh?”

Jin put his pen down and leaned back against his seat, shifting to cross his legs but not quite turning to Kagura yet. The taller man did glance down at the blond, and noticed the other seemed to be staring at some imaginary spot across the room. He was dwelling on his thoughts; distant. Kagura’s expression tensed slightly.

“That happens to be why I allow it” Jin suddenly confessed, and didn’t take long to elaborate. “With… all these missing pieces in my memory, one comes to appreciate the things that can actually be traced back to some moment of the past.” he paused and blinked, lowering his gaze as he thought of the time he met Kagura for the first time. It was quite some time ago, but Jin remembered it. He remembered how they met, how the nickname had come to be and how they ended up here, like this. There was something soothing about it. “You’ve been here all along.” he concluded, and the black haired man understood. Kagura was one of those few things Jin could say he remembered clearly.

A gentle hand reached to lightly brush through Jin’s blond hair, revealing the details of his profile for a brief moment before the silky strands of hair fell back into place. The younger man didn’t really move in response, but Kagura did manage to get his attention, pulling him further down into the present moment and away from his conflicted train of thought. “So why are you really here?” Jin asked, finally glancing at Kagura. 

“It's my duty to check on you and I can’t allow you to work overtime without authorization.” was the Black Gale’s answer, but Jin’s frown caused him to chuckle quietly almost right away before he proceeded to provide a more honest answer. “Alright… I’ve come to take you home.” he finally said, and the blond’s features only relaxed faintly in response.

“Hey” the taller man called softly, and reached for Jin’s left hand, which had been resting on the blond’s lap, his thumb lightly touching the stone on the ring around his annular finger. “You need to rest, please.” Kagura added in a gentler voice. Jin sighed, deciding he wouldn’t put up resistance because the truth was, he was indeed tired. The blond nodded his head, then looked up at Kagura who took the opportunity to lean in to lightly press his lips to Jin’s. He knew displays of affection at work were wrong and that Jin didn’t like them, but they most probably were the last ones in the building by now. No real reason to be concerned. Even the Imperator was aware of and supported their relationship. 

Jin stood from his chair, reached to turn the table lamp off and followed Kagura towards the door. Outside the building, a vehicle already awaited. The two men got in and a quiet ride began to take them to the place assigned to them by the Imperator. ‘Home’, as Kagura called it, but it always seemed strangely unfamiliar to Jin no matter how long they had been staying there.

The blond glanced out the car window, and noticed the moon shining down on the streets. It would be logical for someone who disliked the moon to avoid looking at it, but Jin found himself doing it more often than he intended. He had a reason, though. Sometimes, when he looked at it, a vague yet repetitive thought would come to his mind, one that he was unsure of how to understand. It almost felt like a memory, but he couldn’t tell if it belonged to him. No matter how hard he tried to focus, he couldn’t make out what exactly it was, almost as if he was trying to look through smoke. 

A small hand held an even smaller one in consolation from the sight of a seemingly menacing full moon. But Jin didn’t know who those hands belonged to, or if such a vision meant anything. 

The only sound that reached his ears was the soft hum of the car engine. Kagura was surprisingly quiet, but he was looking at him quite attentively, yet again attempting to decode his thoughts. He did wonder why Jin would simply keep looking at the moon, always with that same frown like he was desperate to demand something from it and Kagura could only assume Jin’s demand would be for it to disappear. 

“You could look at me instead, y’know?” he spoke at last, a small but playful smile on his lips. The blond’s expression seemed to soften and he glanced at the black haired man briefly. The looks he usually exchanged with Kagura were so distant it would be hard to believe for an unknowing onlooker that they were engaged. “And you could stare at me less” Jin replied, yet again in that composed tone that did nothing to help Kagura in figuring out just how willing or unwilling the blond was to indulge him in his efforts to lighten up the mood.

“Yeah… don’t think I want to.” he teased with a grin, figuring he might as well take his chances. Jin turned his head towards him and Kagura already felt victorious. 

“You just want to distract me.” the blond stated, a light smile threatening to come to his lips.

“Can’t help myself, I like when your attention is on me. You don’t make it easy for me, after all.” 

“And you like a challenge?” 

Kagura grinned in confirmation, also knowing he had successfully stolen the blond’s attention. Jin finally smiled, and held back a chuckle, unable to feel angry about falling for such a silly thing. Every now and then, Kagura did manage to get to him like this. He was also aware the black haired man was constantly trying to pull him from his moments of quiet, troubled contemplation entirely on purpose, but he figured he might as well indulge him sometimes. Just sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, a huge greeting to any surviving RagJin shippers around who might read this.  
> This fic has not been proof-read. I apologize in advance for any mistakes.
> 
> Any RagJin shippers feel free to add me on Discord!  
> Beautiful Insanity#8002

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes there might have been, I didn't have a beta reader to check this. I intend to make this a multi-chapter story, but I'm not sure how often I'll be updating. This is just the prologue... also the first thing I ever dare to publish, so please be merciful ^^'
> 
> Any RagJin shippers feel free to add me on Discord!  
> Beautiful Insanity#8002


End file.
